


Warmth in Our Bones

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: On a cold day, Holmes and Watson share a bath to warm up.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Warmth in Our Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written directly on AO3 using my phone. Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

It was a freezing cold day. Even on the short journey back from my practice, the cold had seeped into my bones and caused my wounds to ache terribly. Once I got back to the flat, I stoked the fire and warmed myself over it for a few moments. I decided that I would have a bath to warm myself up fully.

When the bath was full, I slipped into the hot water. It felt fantastic. Before long, the warmth had come back to my fingers and toes. I sighed and slid further down.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open below. Holmes's familiar tread came up the stairs and into the sitting room. He called out for me.

"I'm in the bath, Holmes," I called back.

The door opened and he entered the bathroom. He looked at me, his eyes raking over my body approvingly. The smile he gave me warmed me to my toes.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I grinned. "Please do."

I watched him as he stripped. He was beautiful, utterly breath-taking. He slipped into the bath behind me, his legs sliding beside my hips and his arms wrapping around me. I turned my head and we kissed softly.

"Hello, John," he murmured when we pulled back. "How was your day?"

"Not much to speak of," I replied, relaxing back against him. "All the better for being with you. How was yours?"

He told me about the case he had been working on, grumbling about Lestrade missing obvious clues. All the while, we both warmed up, the combined effects of the water and our bodies together working wonders.

"I can see the cold has made you stiff, my love," he said after a while. "Would you like to see what I can do?"

"That would be wonderful," I replied.

He skimmed his hands up my sides, then began to massage my wounded shoulder. His fingers were like magic, easing the knots in the muscle and soothing the ache. He could evidently feel when the tension released, because he lowered his hands back to my waist and softly kissed my shoulder. His lips moved along the ridge of my scar and I sighed, melting into his touch.

"That's wonderful," I breathed.

He continued, his lips moving to my neck. He alternately nibbled and sucked and I knew he would leave a mark. I sighed with pleasure, my hands moving to his thighs and caressing them as he caressed my waist. He shivered a little as my hands moved higher and I found myself wanting to see him tremble beneath me.

I felt him smile against my skin as he moved his hands lower. I gasped when he began to stroke me under the water. One of his hands worked on my cock while with the other he fondled my balls. I turned my head to capture his lips again and we kissed in rhythm with his strokes.

I was getting close to the edge when I turned in his arms and pushed him against the end of the bath. He was half hard, flushed and utterly gorgeous. I leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. I let my hands roam over his chest, teasing his nipples and making him gasp into my mouth. I ground against him and we both moaned. His arms wrapped around my back, holding me to him.

I broke our kiss and we gazed at each other for a few moments. I could see desire glittering in his eyes, mirroring what I felt. "Sherlock," I breathed.

"John," he murmured. "My darling."

We kissed again and I took us both in hand. I reached my climax first and he followed me swiftly. I turned my back on him again and sank back into his arms and we kissed softly in between our settling breaths.

"A wonderful way to warm up," Holmes said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed. "Indeed, my love. But let's get out before the water goes cold."

This we did, and towelled each other off gently. Once in nightshirts and dressing gowns, we repaired to the sitting room and cuddled up in front of the fire.


End file.
